everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-less Ever After
Wonder-less Ever After is an Alternate Universe fanfiction. It is based in a timeline where Wonderland’s influence and it’s associated characters are absent from the story. Plot Years ago, during the last generation of fairy tales, the Evil Queen flipped the script and tried to spread her evil to all the tales. Her greatest conquest was an attack on the very centre of magic: The Land of Fairies. Before the magic land was lost, the Fairy Queen closed off the roads between worlds to save her kingdom. Now, while Ever After deals with the absence of fairy magic, Headmaster Grimm tries to repair the relations between the realms. Characters Students * Ivy Tress is the daughter of Rapunzel and Madeline Hatter’s counterpart. ** Alongside the paradox of Ivy’s parentage, Holly & Poppy O’Hair are replaced by Opal and Ruby Bloom, twin daughters of Rose Red. * Krystal Snow is the daughter of the Snow Queen and Lizzie Hearts’ counterpart. * Felina Boots is the daughter of Puss in Boots and Kitty Cheshire’s counterpart. * Avery Pelt is the daughter of the Princess of Thousand-furs and Bunny Blanc’s counterpart. * Guildebert “Gil” Miller is the son of the Miller’s daughter from Rumpelstiltskin and Alistair Wonderland’s counterpart. Adults * The Fairy Godmother is the counterpart of the White Queen, who teaches Princessology. Befitting her position, she is a refined fairy who preaches poise and elegance. She has something of a rivalry with Baba Yaga. * Madame Gothel is the Mad Hatter’s counterpart. She is Ivy’s adoptive parent and future nemesis who runs a popular smoothie bar in Book End. * The Snow Queen is Krystal’s mother. Though intended as the Queen of Hearts’ counterpart, she plays a role similar to that of the Cheshire Cat in Spring Unsprung. Episodes * A Hair-raising Ballot:'' Ivy is inspired by Raven to run against Apple for Royal Student Counsel President.'' * The Cat who Cried Wolf:'' Raven stops Felina from using Cerise's greatest secret against her.'' * Once Upon a Table:'' Ivy wants to try a new menu for the Castle-teria, but her Rebel friends are worried that it won't win over the Royals.'' * Opal the Roybel:'' Opal Bloom tries to find a new destiny that does not clash with her sister Ruby's Royal dreams.'' * The Blooms’ Blues:'' Opal and Ruby learn that they were switched at birth, so Ruby is destined to be the next Snow White while Opal is the next Rose Red.'' * Ivy’s Tea-rific Party:'' When some naughty pixies cause chaos in the Enchanted Forest, Ivy decides the best way to foster peace is to throw a spelltacular tea party.'' * Krystal Snow's Fairytale First Date:'' Daring must get a date with the most frigid Krystal to win a bet with Sparrow.'' * Krystal feels the Heat:'' Krystal worries that she will have to choose between her heritage and her friends when she wants to join a school club.'' * Felina’s Curious Tale:'' The Narrators try to determine whether Felina is a Royal or a Rebel.'' * Spring Unsprung:'' The Spring Fair-est has hit Ever After High, but a surprise visit from Krystal's mother, the Snow Queen, puts a chill on the festivities.'' Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction